


十年踪迹十年心（Ten Years of Planning, Ten Years of Devotion）

by momosansovino



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Child Adoption, M/M, Psychology, psychological abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old piece back in 2014<br/><a href="http://www.mtslash.org/thread-110171-1-1.html">link back to mtslash《十年踪迹十年心》</a></p><p>Plot Summary:<br/>Hannibal Lecter adopts the five-year-old Will Graham from St Matin Orphanage. Throughout the years they live together and Hannibal has the complete control of the child's perception of the world and he alters it, doing all sorts of psychological tests and successfully shaping Will into the savage in modern world. AKA the story of how Will developed his empathy method that allows him to see from a criminal point of view.</p><p>"Give me a dozen healthy infants, well-formed, and my own specified world to bring them up in and I'll guarantee to take any one at random and train him to become any type of specialist I might select – doctor, lawyer, artist, merchant-chief and, yes, even beggar-man and thief, regardless of his talents, penchants, tendencies, abilities, vocations, and race of his ancestors. I am going beyond my facts and I admit it, but so have the advocates of the contrary and they have been doing it for many thousands of years."<br/>John B. Watson</p><p> </p><p>BGM: Radiohead - You and Whose Army?</p>
            </blockquote>





	十年踪迹十年心（Ten Years of Planning, Ten Years of Devotion）

**Author's Note:**

> There's no physical child abuse, only psychological. Heavy psychological abuse you've been warned.  
> 

 

_Come on, come on_  
_You think you drive me crazy_  
_Come on, come on_  
_You and whose army?_  
_You and your cronies_  
_Come on, come on_

 

_ 河流一直向前延伸，望不到头。 _

 

 

*

男人从车上下来，笔直的走进马丁孤儿院。院长在他面前放了一叠纸，他迅速低头看，他看的很仔细，然后选了五张，于是院长就叫看护士去叫人。孩子们来的时候都穿着统一的米色衬衫和格子裤，一分钟前刚洗过脸，额发湿漉漉的。看护士抓他们就像抓一堆嗷嗷叫的小猫崽。男人点点头，从公文包里拿出五张纸和五支奇短的橙色铅笔。

孩子们趴在地上开始做题。

“这是什么？”院长问。

“智商测试。”男人没再多说话。

窗棱上停了一只鸟，等待的时候男人出神的望着。然后他把纸拿在手里，抱着手臂，一个个看过去。

“威尔？”他叫了一个名字。孩子抬起头，他有一对灰蒙蒙的蓝绿色的眼睛。

“就是他了。”男人开口，把卷子放回公文包里。

 

他抱着孩子走出孤儿院的时候其他的孩子们在草坪上模仿乘公共汽车。他们身高都才过他膝盖，齐刷刷把手举过头顶，脚立定不动，一会儿向前晃一会儿向后晃。

“你知道他们在做什么吗？”他在孩子耳边问。

孩子看了他一眼，不回答。他就站在雪里，一手抱孩子和装他衣服的小皮箱，一手拎他的公文包。最后孩子摇摇头。

“他们在模仿坐公交。你知道公交是什么吗？”

孩子又摇摇头。

“没关系。”他很高兴，大步往他的黑色私家车走。

 

威尔。男。五岁。横卧在他的私家车后座上，回家的路开了很久，快到家的时候开始淅淅沥沥的下雪。男人通过镜子看到孩子睁大眼睛盯左右摇摆的雨刷。他把车开进车库，打开车门的时候孩子自己爬了下来站在地上。他把孩子捞起来，进门后又笔直的往浴室走。孩子坐在水里玩橡皮鸭的时候，他挽着袖子蹲在装满热水的浴缸边看着他。

“威尔。”

孩子抬起头。

“会写自己的名字吗？”他问。

孩子低头看橡皮鸭。他伸出手指在浴缸边的玻璃上划了一个叉，“写给我看看”他说。于是孩子趴在浴缸边画了一个W，又画了一竖，接着又画了两个L，画完了转头看男人。“继续啊。”男人说，从水里捞起橡皮鸭拿在手里。孩子转身又画了一个G，就再也卡住不动了。

“不记得了吗？”男人问，“妈妈呢？爸爸呢？有记忆吗？”

孩子背着他一动不动，手指撑着浴缸边，被水泡的发白。

“把头抬起来。”他倾过身子，伸手在玻璃上把姓补完，R-A-H-A-M，他的衬衫被水汽氲的湿了一片贴在胸口，“威尔格雷厄姆。好好看着，一会儿它就消失了哦。我明天还是会问你的，所以要记好了。”

孩子歪着脑袋盯着，直到水珠流下来弄花了字。

 

男人下厨的时候孩子仰面躺在真皮沙发上，一会儿从上面掉下来滚到地毯上，之后就一直趴在那里，揪地毯上的毛。他自己和自己说起话来的时候没发现男人悄悄站在他身后观察他。

晚些时候孩子用勺子吃了饭，东西比他之前一直吃的好吃太多，他吃的一点都没有剩。男人洗餐具的时候孩子依旧坐在桌子边，桌子纤尘不染，连一点刮痕都没有。他想起之前一直用的塑料碗，放到光下看时上面满是细细的白色划痕，摆满小床的卧室里总有一股橙色水果的酸味，虽然新家里什么味道都没有，但那味道依然粘着他。之后孩子就被抱上楼，小房间里摆着床，窗帘拉着，被子相当厚，他似乎是被砖压着睡着的。半夜里醒过来隐约听到楼下锅碗的声音，像是碎玻璃被吊在空中自由碰撞发出的声响。孩子睁着眼，仿佛看到了碎玻璃的反光。

男人又洗了一遍他的餐具。

 

*

没有人来叫他起床，男人很多时候都不在家，爬楼梯费了孩子一番功夫，所以很多时候他都趴在地毯上。在发现男人没有刻意为难自己之后，孩子渐渐的放松下来，开始接受这个大房子是自己的新家。

男人在家的时候教孩子读写，这时的男人总是很严肃，像是在执行一项绝对不可以失败的任务。但更多的时候他会问孩子问题。他和孩子一起坐在地毯上，孩子脑袋枕着茶几看他在白纸上写字。

一会儿他开口：“告诉我你面前有多少颗珠子，威尔。”

他数了。“八个。”他回答。

“几个黄色的？”男人问。

他数了。“五个。”他回答。

“现在，我告诉你，这些珠子是用铁做的……”

“是木头做的。”孩子纠正他，男人看了他一眼，坚持道：“是铁做的。”

“是铁做的，我需要你告诉我是黄色的珠子多还是铁做的珠子多，威尔。”

孩子一脸不解。他认真的数了。“黄色的多。”他回答。

“嗯。”男人拿把黄色的珠子都挑出来，“有一个要纠正的，这是红色，不是黄色。”

孩子疑惑了，他看着黄色的珠子：“看护士娜塔莎说过这个颜色是黄色。”

“看护士娜塔莎说错了。”男人笃定的说，“这是红色。”

孩子睁着他灰蒙蒙的蓝绿色眼睛，盯着珠子看了很久没有反驳。男人用笔摩挲下巴。

“渴吗，威尔。”他开口。

孩子摇摇头。

“想喝橙色的水吗？”

孩子点点头。

男人起身去拿了两个一样的杯子，一个装着橙色的汽水，一个装着淡黄色的柠檬水，和一只形状扁扁的空杯。他把杯子在孩子面前排开，然后把淡黄色的柠檬水推到孩子面前。

“这是柠檬水，柠檬水是什么颜色的，威尔？”

“红色。”孩子说。

“很好。现在我和你有一样多的水，但是，”他把橙色汽水倒进了扁扁的空杯里，“在我把水倒过去后，谁的水比较多？”

孩子看了。“橙色的。”他迅速回答。

男人很开心，“为什么，威尔？”

“橙色的水比较高。”

男人点点头。

“……我可以喝了吗？”孩子问。

“喝吧。”男人说。把柠檬水倒回原来的杯子，但没有去碰。写了字的白纸被他整齐的放在桌上，孩子一边喝水一边拿眼角瞥。男人的字体整齐划一，第一行，他在脑子里读：S-U-B-J-E-C-T 1121。五岁的孩子只勉强认得出字母，虽然这个字母排列的顺序牢牢的印在他脑袋里，但是直到三年后他才知道这单词的一个意思，又过了多年他才知道这个单词的另外意思，之后又过了多年，他才意识到这个单词和数字组合在一起意味着什么。

“威尔格雷厄姆。”孩子讲话略吐字不清，“我叫威尔。你的名字是什么？”

“汉尼拔莱克特博士。”男人露出一个笑容，“简单点，叫我汉。”

 

*

孩子没有被送去日托所。

他不撒娇不哭闹不讲话，而讲话的时候多数是讲给自己听。

男人话不多，手边总是有书。

孩子去过一次男人的书房。男人书房里数不尽的书都整齐排列在看不到尽头的架子上，孩子找不到墙，觉得不透气，于是就再也不去了。

以前看护士娜塔莎每周都会花一个晚上念插图本。孩子想听懂，但却听不清，因为其他人吵闹的紧，看护士却像什么都没有听到似的自顾自读下去，并且读完就把书塞进围裙里藏起来。

于是当男人提起课外阅读的时候孩子其实很高兴。五岁的孩子，说读，实际上就是看一些图片。男人有好多剪贴簿，里面的图片来自各种不同的书，连贯且有趣的紧。现在没有人再来干扰孩子研究图片，他觉得这是一件有意思的大事。

 

由于年龄较小的孩子的脑袋里没有惩罚的概念，所以惩罚教育对孩子并没有多大的效果。孩子跑去厨房的时候男人没有斥责过他，但在男人重复了几遍“不要进厨房，威尔。”后，孩子的活动范围也就基本就固定在了卧室和客厅。

他和男人之间有一种默契，一种若即若离的隔阂。

孩子不讲话，男人话不多。于是每天固定的“游戏时间”成了两人口头交流最多的时候。

一开始孩子对玩“积木”相当热衷。这些“积木”是圆形，方形，三角形的木板，共有粉，黄，蓝三种颜色。

男人和孩子一起坐在地毯上，双手交合，看孩子垒积木。

一会儿他说：“威尔，试试把他们分成三类。”

“随便怎么分吗，汉？”

“随便怎么分。”

在孩子分积木的时候，男人目不转睛盯着他。

一组是蓝色的方形，黄色的三角和粉色的圆；一组是黄色的方形，蓝色的三角和粉色的圆；一组是粉色的方形，蓝色的三角和黄色的圆；孩子很认真的把方形放在最下面，中间放圆，上面放三角，然后再把小方形，小圆和小三角依次叠在最上面。

分好后孩子等着男人评价，于是男人问：“为什么这么分呢，威尔？”

“蓝色，粉色和红色就能在一起，小的再放在大的上面。”孩子很高兴，他对自己的想法很有信心。

“说得对。”男人说，“还有别的分法吗？”

“我不喜欢别的分法。”孩子不动手。

“那你知道有别的分法吗？”

“知道。”孩子有点恼怒的开始把积木安形状分类。积木和茶几一起唱起歌来，男人皱起眉头。

“威尔，粗鲁的孩子是会被吃掉的。”

“……被吃掉？”

“粗鲁是一种传染病，是人类进化至今最大的陋习。”男人说，伸手拿掉孩子手中的积木，然后轻盈的把所有积木都按颜色归了类，“其病根是在童年。”

男人理积木的时候孩子看着，然后他问：“是被狼吃掉吗？”

“不是。”男人简短的说，“做一个有礼貌的孩子相当重要，威尔。”

积木游戏玩到第七天，男人再叫孩子分类，孩子轻盈的把所有积木都按颜色归了类。

 

*

一个七岁的孩子，可以被开发出九岁孩子的智商，一个十三岁的少年，行事却像八岁的小孩也并不是没有可能。智慧显出它的光芒和大脑的成长并无直接关系。相反，独立思考能力的出现时间更容易被个人习惯和他人的行为以及坏境所影响。

运输公司把琴搬来的时候孩子躲在楼梯上往下看。陌生男人散发出和男人截然不同的气味。孩子很久没有见到除了男人以外的人了。

“你家小孩吗？”

男人笑笑没有回答，孩子探出一点脑袋。

“嘿。小子。”陌生男人朝他打招呼。

孩子一下子把脑袋缩回了阴影里。

 

运输公司的人走后男人用吸尘器把一楼里里外外清洗了一遍，之后又花了半个多小时调音，孩子一直坐在靠近二楼的楼梯上没动。男人冲孩子招招手：“威尔，下来坐我身边。”

简直像做梦一样，男人的手指起起落落眼前的这个庞然大物就听话的发出一串又一串悦耳的声音。孩子坐在男人边上，感到脸颊被风阵阵抚过，琴凳在轻微的震动。孩子不禁浑身发抖，于是他闭上眼睛，那一瞬间他突然记起了几天前夜里的一个梦，梦里有一只巨大动物。它头生双角，角生角，上面开满了花，它用细长的四肢走路。孩子后来就骑在它身上被它载着跑，跑到一个深不见底的地方，它把孩子丢了下去……

男人一直在用眼角看孩子的反应。

“可以继续吗，汉？”

男人一直弹到该做晚饭的时间。孩子一个人坐在琴凳上，轻轻用手指抚摸白键。

 

“想”是一个相当长，相当缓慢的过程。男人开始每天都要求他背一些东西，孩子发现自己总是很快就背完了。虽然没有什么事可以做，但他依旧对躺在靠垫里发呆毫无怨言。孩子很多时候并不清楚自己在想什么，每当他想思考自己在想什么的时候却发现完全记不起来，好像他在这个“想”的过程中去了另外一个地方。周而复始，孩子很乐意发呆，他要找到那个“另外的”地方。

周末的时候男人总是坐在他专属的靠椅上，他也喜欢发呆。孩子有时会偷偷观察男人，比如男人膝盖上放着书，眼睛却失焦的看着空气中的某一点的时候。

“为什么汉总是在看书？”孩子逐渐学会了挑起话题。

“我是个研究者，威尔。”

“你在读什么？”

“《依附理论的起源》，精神分析学家，约翰鲍比和玛丽”男人把书封面翻过来。

孩子皱起眉头。“我听不懂。”他踮起脚，“这本书没有图片。你在读一本没有图片的书。”

“图片是最简单的传递信息的方式之一。当你慢慢长大，你的大脑就能接受更为复杂的传递信息方式，比如说，文字。你已经会读一些有文字的书了，不是吗。”男人回答，“今天的学习内容结束了？”

“我想是的。”

“背给我听。”男人把书放到一边，拿起纸和笔。

孩子背了。一字不差，他已经很久没有背错过什么了。

男人转着笔，“想玩牌吗，威尔？”

孩子皱眉。“我不想玩上次玩的那个。”

男人不再转笔。“那我们玩个别的。”他起身去书房，回来时手上理着一叠画满图案的白色卡纸。

“之前我们玩过这个。”

“是的。”男人说，“不过已经过了很久了，我想你这次会看到不同的东西，威尔。”

孩子叹了口气在地毯上坐下来。

“好吧，打起精神，告诉我你看到了什么。”

孩子拿手支着腮帮子，他瞟了图片一眼，“我能把它转一个方向吗？”

“可以。”

孩子把图片转了一个方向，随即疑惑起来，“蝴蝶……但是……”

“第一直觉就可以了，威尔。”男人说，“奇妙啊，人脑的进化速度让人折服。我第一次问你的时候你说这是咕噜虫，虽然当时只有你知道咕噜虫是什么。”

“咕噜虫是什么？”孩子问。

“当时你了解，但现在不再懂了的东西。人脑总是倾向于向平庸进化，社会之所以能运转起来，是因为在成长中人的思想逐渐趋于一致，奇思总是不等人成长完全就丢失了。”

“咕噜虫是什么？”孩子问。

“我不知道。”男人说，“我们来看下面这一张。”

“汉做的草莓甜点。”孩子说，引得男人发出一阵大笑。

“说说第三张，威尔。”

“这里。”孩子把一只平手放在嘴唇处，一只手平放在胸口，“两个手之间。中间红色的是汉的领结，两边红色的是汉的耳朵，汉穿着西装，没有头。”

 

*

第一个春天来的时候男人带着孩子一路开车到纽约州北部。之后年年如此。公路弯腰消失在葱郁的树林里。孩子歪着脑袋在座位上睡觉，怀中抱着本拼词游戏，橙色的短铅笔落在屁股下。男人在一个交叉路口停下车，从后座拉来毯子盖子孩子身上。后备箱堆满了野营工具，各种形状的午餐盒，刀具沉睡在长木盒里，水晶瓶装满香料被绒布包裹着躺在细软中间。

“汉，我们要去哪里？”

“去你和我的秘密基地 。”男人说，“坐车无聊吗？”

“是的。”孩子说。“在家里也只有你我两个人啊。”

“我们要去的地方很美，威尔。你会喜欢的。”

  
木屋生旺火，男人在厨房里做晚饭。他们在下午的时候到达了这个了无人烟的山间。早春傍晚的空气冰凉，远山尖还残留着雪，像汉做的杯糕上的糖霜，木屋孤零零的立在从远方一路延伸到面前溪水边，里面却设施齐全别有洞天。

男人第一次教孩子玩大富翁，孩子一下子着了迷，但输的很快。

“威尔，你破产了。”男人提醒孩子。

“汉，我不想再这样完玩了。我们永远不破产好吗？破产的人接受三千块的补助。”

男人抬起头，他很高兴。“好的，让规矩一边去吧。”他说。“还想要棋盘蛋糕吗，威尔？”

“要。”孩子把盘子递过去。晚饭男人做了简单的鸡肉意面，里面有辣椒酱，番茄丁和卷心菜根。饭后有棋盘蛋糕。“汉，我会赢。我会赢的。”孩子说。但这个晚上他没有。

 

孩子恋床。半夜里刮起了风，敲得窗子直响。孩子在床上翻来覆去做了很长的思想挣扎，才爬起来去敲男人的卧室门。

“怎么了，威尔。”男人靠着门框。

“我在想……我睡不着。”孩子支支吾吾。

男人站在门口没动，孩子迅速把之后想讲的话咽回肚子里，“好吧，晚安，汉。”

他很快的转身走回卧室，翻身上床躺平。

十分钟后他听到男人的脚步声停在他的卧室门口，男人敲敲门框。“想听故事吗，威尔。”

孩子坐起来，将被子搂在怀里。他向男人走去，男人一把将他抱起来。孩子想起他和男人第一次见面的时候男人也是这么抱着他，穿过孤儿院做游戏的孩子们，在复杂的目光中，孩子伏在男人的肩上，卷发盖住眼睛。之前一天晚上下了大雪，凉气渗透了发白的窗玻璃。第二天男人就来了。

“只破例今天一次哦。明天威尔可以调整好吗？”男人搂着孩子在床上，念书前这么问道。

孩子赶忙点头。

“我会教你如何应对恐惧，威尔。”男人说，拍拍孩子的脑袋。

 

孩子只睡着了一小会儿，天就亮了。风在破晓时分停了，时钟一敲过八点气温一下子浮了上去。男人带孩子去溪边。

男人将野餐布铺在地上，便携唱机循环着巴赫的钢琴曲。孩子早已滚瓜烂熟，听个开头就能报出曲名。两人玩了一会儿卡牌游戏，然后男人要孩子躺下。

“闭上眼睛。威尔。”

孩子闭上了眼睛。

“威尔，我需要你想象，你能想象吗？”

“可以。”

“在你的面前是一条小溪，你知道对不对，你脑子里看到这条小溪了吗？”

“看的到。”

“它是这个地域河流的一个分支。你沿着小溪向前，就到了交汇口。于是你往前走，一直往前走，两旁是森林，就像我们来时的那条道路，它们长的和故事书里的巨人一样高。我要你想象这条水路一直往前……”

“一直往前……”孩子重复。

“于是你跟着水路走着，但一点也不觉得疲累，你一个人走了很久，内心平静。阳光藏到了山后，河面上起了白茫茫的雾，你在雾气中行走，看不到前方。但你丝毫不担心……因为你知道河流只会一直向前延伸……”

“河流一直向前延伸，望不到头。”

男人俯身探了探孩子的鼻息。孩子睡着了。

男人把唱针拉到唱盘的中心，将目光转向了远处的高山。

 

*

叫尼克的男孩子可能是在父母和男人交谈的时候偷偷溜进来的。

“嘿。”

孩子闻声抬头，他吓了一大跳。

“原来医生就住在他的诊室后面。”

“医生？”孩子表情困惑，“你病了？”

“我……”尼克犹豫了一下，“我不知道。我需要吃药。你爸爸是我的医生。”

孩子没有否认汉不是他的爸爸。

“莱克特医生居然有小孩。”尼克叉着腰评价。

孩子没有回答，他低下头继续玩他的拼词游戏。

“嘿，我觉得你爸爸超级可怕。”

“汉才不可怕。”孩子迅速纠正。“我觉得你该走了。”

“我才不走，你在做什么？”

“拼词游戏。”

“我看看。”尼克走近，他瞪着孩子手上的拼词本，“……你几岁了？”

“九岁，怎么了？”

“这些都是什么啊？我打赌这些题我十二岁的哥哥也不会做。你没有别的可以玩了吗？”

“没有。”孩子说。

“怪胎。”尼克起身往回走。

“嘿。”孩子叫他，“要是你下次再来，我和你玩别的。”

尼克没有回头。

 

吃晚餐的时候孩子显得心事重重，饭后的背书也显得心不在焉，最后他终于问道：“汉，你是做什么的？”

男人仿佛一直在等这个问题。“心理医生。”

“心理医生是做什么的？”

“帮助别人。”

“汉，你……帮助别人？”孩子问。

“是的。当别人有了问题的时候，就会来找我。我治疗他们，就好像你用胶水把模型碎片粘起来一样。”男人敲敲白纸。

“汉你在写什么，我能看吗？”

“不能，威尔。”

“对不起。”孩子道歉。他低头摆弄卡片：“……所以尼克会变好吗？”

“尼克？”

“我今天见到了一个和我差不多大男孩子。他说你是他的医生。”

男人在白纸上写字，隔了一会儿他抬起头。“是的。”男人回答。

“那下次他来的时候，我还能和他玩吗？”孩子问。

“你不会见到他，他不应该进到家里来，今天是我疏忽了。”男人露出一个笑容。

孩子摆弄着卡片，他和男人之前在玩一个新游戏。

他摆弄了良久卡片，抿着嘴巴。“汉，那我的病能治好吗？”他突然抬起头问。

“威尔，你没有生病。”男人看着孩子的眼睛。

孩子把视线移开。“……那为什么我不去学校？”

“我教你是一样的。”

“尼克说他就去学校。尼克和我一样大。”

“我不建议你去学校不是因为你年龄还没到，是因为你还没有准备好。”

“我有点想去……这样我就能找尼克玩了。”

“你还没有准备好。”

“汉……”孩子走到男人身边坐下，侧身靠着他，“让我试一下，可以吗？”

男人沉默，把孩子抱起来，让孩子坐在他的膝盖上，“那你会很听话的，对吗？去上学的你，要表现的像个绅士，像个大人一样。比如说……”

他抚弄孩子的卷发。

“柠檬水是红色的，这个我早就记住了。”

“我不是指这个。”

“放心吧，汉。”

 

威尔。男。九岁。

有生以来他第一次站在人群面前介绍自己，或者说他很久很久都没有一下子接触到这么多人了。他鼓起勇气表现的很有礼貌，但他很快发现其他孩子并没有在听。这让他十分惶恐，老师把他安顿在第一排，因为插班生需要受到特别照顾。

没有人来主动找他，尼克忙着和别的孩子打闹。

孩子发现自己完全无法忍受喧闹，他感到头晕，膝盖发凉。他不懂为什么其他人能这么闹腾，老师一不在就无休无止的打闹，他越是不安，喧闹就仿佛是化作了无数使他害怕的东西在他背后龇牙咧嘴，等着在他转身的时候将他烧死。在极度不安之下，仿佛转个身都能要了他的命。于是他只能挺直了背坐在那里。

他应该听话的，孩子这么想，眼里浮起一层薄薄的泪光。于是他闭上眼睛，他突然发现闭上眼睛就能回家。

男人的家里一直很安静，连呼吸声都听不见。孩子一下子就思念起了玻璃茶几冰凉的触感，他把总是把脸颊贴在上面。男人在家的时候，会在午后放轻柔的钢琴曲，音乐落在连尘埃都会停止的空气里，能像水一样不紧不慢的流过地板，孩子有时为了观察这股水流，会在地毯上趴一下午。他向男人描述这股水流，男人会专心的看他，一边在纸上做记录。

上午的课孩子完全没有听进去，为了克服恐惧他沉浸在回忆里，他能毫无障碍的“想象”自己在另一个地方，回忆是彩色的，有味道的……汉在厨房里做中式鸡汤，汤水咕噜咕噜冒泡……他似乎是回答了个问题，但显然给出的答案在别人看来显然荒唐可笑，尼克在后面大叫：“他是个怪胎。我去过他家……”

孩子面无表情的坐在第一排，连头也没有回。

 

下午上课铃响后教室里依旧吵吵闹闹，直到刚跨进教室的老师像断线的木偶般突然软到在地，头和身体分了家，血溅了前排的孩子满身。

孩子一声不响的站起来向外跑，一路跑到办公室。“我要汉！我要汉！”他拿脑袋撞办公桌。两个老师抱着他，另个一个在死去的老师的办公桌上找到了监护人联系方式，赶忙给男人拨电话。

“汉尼拔莱克特。”男人接起电话，却只听清楚了孩子声嘶力竭的惨叫。

“汉！汉！我要回家！我要汉！我要回家！！”

 

接下来相当一段长时间孩子都没有办法去学校。哪怕提起这两个字也能使他发狂，一开始的时候是无法停止的痉挛和啜泣，他痛苦的在地毯上打滚。男人坐在沙发上看着孩子。

“威尔，学会应对恐惧。你不是五岁的小孩子了。”

“我不能……汉，我不能……”孩子浑身发抖，“她在那里，她就站那里。”

“无法应对恐惧的话就习惯它。”

孩子一阵阵的干呕，泪眼婆娑。

男人淡定的坐在那里，连根手指都不碰孩子，直到孩子因为疲惫而气若游丝，才把他捞到身边，在他耳边轻声细语。“她不想走的话就不走，习惯她，威尔。想想我说的话……”

这样的症状随着时间的推移逐渐减轻，但每一次孩子坐在男人的车里经过学校所在的街区，他眼前都会条件反射出老师的脑袋和身体突然分家的画面，于是就有一股冰凉的颤栗从他脚底向上冒。而由于单向行驶的街道遍布整个住宅区，那个学校所在的街区几乎是每次出门的必经之路。就算孩子不愿意，男人的车还是会往那个方向开，他用眼角瞥孩子的反应，松开一只打方向盘的手握住孩子的。但久而久之，孩子连门都不愿意出了。而男人将他抱在怀里。

“想想河流，威尔，想想河流，你在那条河上，河流一直向前延伸，望不到头。”

 

*

大雾弥漫，孩子行走在河流中间。河流向上，他顺着河流往雪山上走。坡度和阻力很快就耗尽了他的精力。孩子手一松……

“尼克过世了。他父母昨天联系了我。”男人从厨房走过来，手中端着茶。

孩子躺在地毯上。“为什么？”他慢慢回过神来。

“病治不好。”

“治不好？”

“有些孩子出生就带着缺陷。”

“我不懂。”

“威尔，你不需要再去想你和尼克之间的事了，因为生病，他的对事物的态度本来就是扭曲的。你不会再见到他了。”

“尼克是我的朋友。”

“他从来不是你的朋友，威尔。你忘记他是怎么对你的了吗？”

孩子接不上话。“你说那是因为他的病。”

“威尔，”男人把手放在孩子肩膀上，“我们不需要把慈悲之心放在注定要消亡的事物上。”

梦里大雾如云，层层叠叠。流水无声无息。孩子把脑袋贴着冰凉的茶几。

“汉，我是普通人吗？”（Am I normal people, Han?）

“你永远不会普通，威尔。”(You will never be, Will.)

 

孩子愈加沉默。

他喃喃自语，多是说给自己听。他沉浸在自己的世界里，他生来就带着想象力，而现在想象力带他去了另外一个地方。他可以完全控制自己在那个世界里的行动，决定去哪里，在那里做什么。

孩子在客厅的沙发上一趴就是两个小时。孩子不知道男人坐在靠椅里，眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，就好像他完全了解那个世界是如何运转的，于是也能去那个世界一样。

汉和孩子有了新的游戏。卡牌，问卷，铁制积木和迷你版过家家模型被推到一边。孩子开始画图。

汉给孩子几个词，又是三个，有时五个。

“熄灭的蜡烛。”“银餐具。”“火。”

孩子仰面闭上眼睛。男人的目光移到了孩子仿佛一折就断的脖子上。

过了一会儿孩子支起脑袋开始画图。

把图递给男人的时候孩子脸上写了一抹期待。

“好吧，威尔，绘画的关键是你画出自己所看见的，所想的，所理解的，不是漂亮的东西。如果你看见银餐具融化，就不要画火点着了蜡烛。”

“汉怎么知道我看见的是银餐具融化？”

“被恐惧占领的内心会自动扭曲现实，掩盖真实。如果你在对我进行描绘的时候看到我的裤腿上有一块泥巴，就把它也描绘下来，这说明我可能在清晨的时候去林间散了步，或者单纯因为匆忙行走而踩进了泥水里。没有去掩盖泥巴的必要。”

“汉的裤腿从来不会有泥巴。”孩子道。

“惊人的洞察力，威尔。”男人说。

“洞察力是什么？”

“洞察力就是你对会特别注意细节。对普通人来说，这是一个杯子。”汉尼拔把一个马克杯放在孩子面前，“对你来说，这是一个玻璃杯子，菱形的几何图案让他独特，你会注意到杯壁没有洗干净的茶垢，你会想到你昨天下午喝了红茶，之后就把杯子忘在了这里。”

孩子露出一丝笑容。

“好了三点钟之前我们还能再做一组，准备好了吗，威尔？”

“好的。”

“听好了，木头玩偶。雪山。刀具碰撞。”

孩子把脑袋向后仰靠在沙发上。窗外秋风起，桐叶沙沙滑落。

 

女人的死尸在半空旋转。孩子从梦中醒来热汗浸湿了被单，他突然意识到男人就坐在他的床边。

“汉……”他轻声说。

他感到眼皮沉重，仿佛上面压了两根手指。

“忘记，威尔。忘记。”男人说，声音融化进了黑暗里。

孩子再次醒来，觉得口渴难耐，他摸出房间，厨房的灯光撒进客厅。孩子听见刀具碰撞的声音，然后那声音突然停了，孩子在楼梯口犹豫了一会儿，又返回了房间。

肉类的血淌满了切菜板，男人握着刀屏息站在厨房里。

 

男人总是在三点的时候开始准备晚饭。

“那是个人吗？”孩子问。

“不是。这是一块肉。”男人说。

“但它看起来像是一个人。”孩子向前走了一步。

“威尔。”男人直起身子，他伸手用布擦他的刀，“不要总是相信你眼睛看到的。而且我不是说过不要进厨房的吗？”

“对不起。”孩子说，他向后退，然后立在走廊和厨房的交接口。

“晚饭还要四十五分钟才能好。如果你去客厅把大富翁摆好的话我会很高兴的。”

“饭后你会陪我玩吗？”孩子很高兴。

“是的。今天我有空。”

饭后的棋盘游戏孩子照例破了产。

“好吧我破产了。”

“去银行拿三千块钱。”

“我破产了。”孩子说。

男人放下准备扔骰子的手抬头看他。

“游戏结束了。”孩子一仰头。“刚才你做饭的时候我又读了一下说明书，破产了就结束了。我们一直以来都弄错了规则。”

“规则是写给傻瓜看的，威尔。你是傻瓜吗？”

“不是。”孩子站起来，“但规则这么写的。我们一直以来都错了。”

“你不想赢吗？”

“想啊。”

“按照规则来是赢不了我的，你得想点别的方法。”

“真的吗？”

“我说过了，规则是写给傻瓜看的。聪明人会绕过规则，或者重新设定规则。”

“那蹲监狱时间加倍。”孩子重又坐下来，“出狱后连投三次。”

 

*

“你看到了什么？”

“蛾子。”

“蛾子？”

“几个月前有个病人来找你，你不在家，于是我开了门……”

“威尔，我记得我们说好了待客室和厨房你不进去。”

“他一直在砸门……砸了好久，我在客厅里也听得清清楚楚。砸的我脑袋疼。再也忍受不了就去开门了。他扛着玻璃箱子，里面就是这只蛾子。”

男人一阵沉默。

“他说和莱克特医生约好了。我说莱克特医生不在。”孩子说。

“他说和莱克特医生约好了。我说莱克特医生不在。”孩子继续说。

“他说和莱克特医生约好了，我说莱克特医生真的不在，请不要继续砸门了。”孩子继续说。

“他说和莱克特医生约好了，我说我不能让你进来，你可以试试打他电话。然后我就关上了门，回到客厅的窗口往下望，他蹲在门口，玩箱子里的东西，说：‘是不是这只，莱克特，是不是这只？’”

男人沉默着，仿佛在做一番挣扎。

“这图就像那只蛾子。”孩子补充。

“蛾子给你什么感觉？”

“恐惧。”

“威尔，认真回答。”

孩子不讲话。

“威尔。”

“汉没有认真对待我。”孩子把卡片往桌上一摔，来到男人家以来第一次发起了脾气。他指望能从男人脸上看到一丝动摇，但是男人的脸色却令他内心发凉。

男人的脸色因为孩子头一次突然爆发情绪而兴奋起来。

孩子牙关打颤，他慢慢屈膝跪倒在地毯上。“我想去山里。汉，我想去看那条溪。”

 

*

鹿就站在孩子十英尺左右的地方。

秋天是猎鹿季。

孩子趴在草丛里，慢慢向前爬。

 

清晨的时候孩子背倚溪边的石块。空中的浮云飞速移动。清晨几乎是俱寂的，除了水流小步奔跑的发出的声响，远山与浮云都沉默得仿佛没有了呼吸。孩子看阳光慢慢爬过山尖的积雪和山腰的森林。他一直看了很久，直到男人背着猎枪大步朝他走来。

“去看动物吗，威尔？”

“什么动物？”

“鹿或者更加小的动物吧。”

“这里能看到鹿？”孩子翻身起来。

“这里是合法狩猎区。”

 

孩子第一次看到活生生的鹿。男人带他往林中的小路走了很久，一路都牵着他怕他摔跤，随后他们踏上了一片略微开阔的空地。孩子还没有来得及做出反应，男人就一把捂住了孩子的嘴巴。“别出声。”他在孩子耳边说。一边慢慢把孩子的脑袋扭向两点钟的方向。孩子瞪大了眼睛。就在对面，开阔地与森林的交界处，鹿的身影在矮灌木后探头探脑。

孩子趴在草丛里，慢慢向前爬。

男人趴在他身边，端着枪。

太阳在孩子眼中化成了一块六角形的翠色光斑，将那美丽的活物圈在里面。孩子痴迷的看着。母鹿似乎是注意到了什么，往灌木后藏了几步。她的臀部翘起，走的每一步都像在跳舞。接着从后面的森林里，又探出了树枝桠一般的鹿角……又是一头……

“汉……”孩子悄声回头。

枪上膛发出一声脆响。

“不要杀她！！！汉！！！！！”

孩子一声尖叫跳起来。枪声响了。孩子张开双臂朝枪口扑去，他滚压在男人身上，想去夺那枪。

已经晚了。鹿应声而倒。

 

*

死的是鹿仔。

“汉，是不是惩罚我你才杀他？”孩子屈膝蹲在岸边，拨弄着石子粒。“我说谎了。还发了脾气。”

“我知道。”男人说，手插在口袋站着。

“看到那张图片的时候我感到了兴奋，不是恐惧。”

“我知道。”

“但汉还是带我来了……”

“威尔说想来。”

“我再也不发乱发脾气了。”孩子说。

“有情绪想发泄出来的话就发泄出来，你觉得我会因为你试图表达自己的情绪而把你送回孤儿院吗？你是不是有时这样想‘不听话的话汉就不要我了’，但表达情绪和听不听话并没有相等。”

孩子拨弄石子的手指捏成了拳又松开。孩子把石子一个个丢进水里。

 

“最近不开心。”孩子终于开口。

“发生了什么，和我讲吗？”男人从口袋里掏出一本小本子在孩子对面坐下来。

“梦里死去的老师和我说话了。”

男人沉默了一秒。“问你几个问题，认真回答好吗，威尔？”

“好。”

“这样的不开心到很严重的地步吗？”

“汉一直不在家，我不知道该怎么办……感觉无精打采。”

“看书也使你烦躁吗？”

“看不大进。”孩子拨弄着石子。

“需要看很多遍才能记住吗？”

“……有时，但我还是完成每日功课的。”

“我不在时你还像之前一样玩钢琴吗？”

“没有。我想要安静。比如像这里……”

男人点点头，“所以你想出来玩。出来玩有帮助吗？”

“有吧。但汉杀了……”孩子没再说下去。

男人吸了口气，“我错了，威尔。我不知道你的情况。”但男人眼里没有任何感到抱歉的意思。

孩子没有抬头。“好吧”他说，“我该早点和你说的。”

“所以梦里死去的老师和你说话？”

“是的。”

“说了什么？”

“她是怎么死的。”

“怎么死的？”

“她脖子上被套了线，走进教室时牵线的一扯，头就被割断了。”孩子平静的描述。

“你会因为害怕看到她而不想睡觉吗？”

孩子停下了玩石子的手。“没有。”他说，“之前我很害怕，现在她是我梦的一部分了。要是我能知道谁这么对她就好了……”

男人又一阵沉默。

“你会因为她的死而感到愧疚吗？”

孩子惊讶的抬头看男人。“是的。我是这么和她说的，‘对不起我害死了你’。我请求她原谅。”

“她怎么说？”

“……不记得了。”

男人突然抿嘴笑起来。

“汉笑什么？”孩子问。

“我本来想说，如果你怕她的话，回头我去梦里再杀死她一次，她就不会再来打扰你了。但是你已经不再害怕她了。”

“她已经死了。不能再死一次。”孩子回答的很认真。

“你想过死吗？”男人突然问。

“死是什么样的？”

“想象一下某天你睡着然后没有再醒来。用科学点的口味来解释的话，就是大脑停止了运作。”

“那时我还会做梦吗？”

“不会。你并不是每次睡着都会做梦的不是吗，或者说你并不会意识到自己实在做梦，很多时候就算醒来也忘记自己有做过梦。”

孩子凝视着空气中的某一点，然后打了一个寒颤。

“好可怕，汉。好可怕。”他呜咽起来。“想想我不能呼吸了，我的脑子不再转了，我不呼吸，我躺在床上，什么都感觉不到……周围都是黑暗。”

男人放下本子倾身把孩子揽到怀里。“你在河流边呢，现在的你不能离河流更近了不是吗，河流在你就不会死，它一直一直往前延伸……啊。发烧了。”

男人把本子放进口袋，一把将孩子抱起来，“我们回家吧。”

 

起风了，风夸张的弹奏着山间的林木。云在天空中飞速移动，阴影像巨雕扇动的翅膀。夏末最后的阵雨如一曲不复的凯歌，唱的地动山摇。灰色的河流沸腾起来，远山逃命般向后遁去。雷声撕裂了天幕。

“我只见过她（死者）一面，但梦里我和她（死者）不能更亲近了。”孩子在被褥间呢喃。

大雨倾泻下屋檐。世界瞬间变淡，就这样消失了半个多时辰，之后雨慢慢小了下来。

男人坐在孩子边上，盯着他看。

 

*

孩子来到孤儿院时不到两岁。母亲死于二胎难产，之后醉酒的父亲在工厂里死于一场机械事故。收养记录里是这么写的。

威尔格雷厄姆至今不清楚父母到底发生了什么。依附关系被暴力打破，从家庭中成长起来的孩子想要融入孤儿院的日常通常会遇到一段相当艰难阻碍。

第一夜看护士娜塔莎帮他脱衣盖被时他没有像往常一样收到的晚安吻，之后也没再有。

用餐是噩梦的前奏，孤儿院的孩子们在吃饭的时候尖叫，吵闹，抢互相的饭碗。威尔一动不动坐在桌子边，护士一口一口的喂他。后来他自己吃的时候，也是挺直了脊背不参与任何争抢，一边保护自己的碗。

玩耍时间一个看护士需要负责带几个孩子，这白纸黑字写在她们的的职位描述里。威尔试图引起看护士的注意，但他在她怀抱里呆了还没有十几分钟，其他孩子就抢走了他的位置。孩子们挂在她身上就如同蚕宝们争食一片摇摇欲坠的桑树叶。

每次争抢失败以后孩子都在与他等高的泰迪熊怀里寻找慰藉。

第三天他以不进食来抗议。看护士们不懂发生了什么。娜塔莎将他抱在怀里，但后来她又去照顾别的孩子了。

孩子嚎啕大哭，拖着泰迪熊走来走去。

他嚎了整个第四天。

第五天试图寻找只属于他的依附对象的尝试又一次失败了。

第六天孩子开始吃饭。并没有再试图和任何看护士建立什么“联系”，并对周遭发生的一切选择熟视无睹。每个下午他大半时间靠在玩具熊的怀里，坐在一边，仅仅只是看着。一看就是三年。

大概是半年以后，就算是生父母活过来来接孩子，孩子也认不出他们了。就算认出，看他们的眼神也不会和从前一样。

 

男人认真的读手中的白纸，上面写着孩子们的过去，仿佛几张薄薄的白纸就能足以提供他所需要的信息似的。孤儿院院长沉默的坐在桌子边，知趣的早早放弃了和这个男人进行交流的打算。

男人抱着孩子走的时候熊作为孤儿院的私有财产被留了下来。孩子没有任何抵抗情绪，任由他一路抱着。

 

*

孩子认为男人给了他一个家，他不知道别人的家是什么样的，有家就够了。在他心里，男人终于慢慢取代了泰迪熊，成为了只属于他的依附对象。虽然已晚，但有总比没有好。

他醒来时他们已经回到城里的家了。

孩子躺在自己的床上，四肢酸痛，额头凉的上仿佛搁了一块冷冰。男人坐在床边，手里端着书。孩子看着他，直到男人发现他醒过来。

“我爱你，汉。”孩子突然开口。

男人从书中抬起头。“要是我让你生病还背功课呢？”他嘴角露出一个微笑。

“还爱。”

“我去帮你冲一杯热巧克力，威尔。”男人合上书，离开时轻轻带上了门。

孩子没有转头，眼里突然涌出的薄薄的泪水沾湿了枕巾。

 

*

寻常下午，男人没有出门也没有会见预约客人。孩子坐在那里看着音乐从空气中落下来变成水流爬过地板，客厅的窗帘半拉着，他趴在地毯上等待。阳光像是地板上的一条白色裂缝，一直延伸到男人脚下。一会儿琴声停了，男人转过身。

“饼干烤好了。”他微微一笑。

午饭后孩子和他一起做了饼干。一个多月来男人花了很多时间和孩子在一起，孩子重又开心起来。他甚至带孩子出门买衣服，长到十多岁，孩子一直穿男人买回来的衣服，基本没有好好逛过商场。

“小怪物也好了吗？”孩子问。除了饼干以外他还拿剩料捏了一群小怪物。

“它们是会膨大的哦。”

孩子低头掩藏他的微笑。男人把饼干装在小碟子里端过来的时候，孩子已经用热的恰到好处的软黄油捏好了十几多小花，他细心的把花一朵朵粘到饼干上。男人看着他。孩子做了更多小花，然后一朵朵粘到烤成淡金色的小怪物们的头上。在孩子把饼干整齐在碟子里摆开，每一块边上都挤上一簇德文郡奶油时，男人端来了水果果酱，柠檬凝乳和茶。

男人挨着孩子在地毯上坐下来。“开心吗？”男人搂了搂孩子。

孩子点点头，伸手去拿饼干。他把头上顶着小花的小怪兽饼干送到男人的口边。男人看着孩子的眼睛，伸脖子吃了。孩子脸一红，赶忙移开目光。

“不喜欢和我出去买东西吗？”男人突然问。

“讨厌人多。”孩子垂着眼睛给自己拿了一块饼干，“汉买回来和我自己去挑没什么差别。”

“你是在说喜欢我给你挑的衣服吗？”

孩子咬了一口饼干，露出一副陶醉的表情。“好吃。”他欢快地说。

“茶好了。”男人说，把茶叶过滤器架在杯口，给两人倒茶。孩子要加1/3的奶。然后他从怀里掏出一个透明的小瓶子，把里面的液体倒进孩子面前的茶杯里。

“这是什么？”

“汉的秘密配方。”男人说。

孩子持着杯子喝了。“没有区别啊。”他说。

“品茶的一个要点是慢慢回味。”男人抿了一口他自己杯子里茶，闭上眼品了一会儿，然后站起身。“琴声会有帮助。”他走向钢琴。

 

琴声响起时，地毯的触感突然变得坚硬无比，孩子惊跳起来。恍惚间他向远山飞去，成群的鸟类像无数树叶飞舞在空气中。琴声急转，画面一下子静止了，孩子停在空中，保持着向前奔跑的姿势。云化成白色烟从他头顶飘过，他成了鸟雀中的一份子。他用尽全力闪动双臂，身体却纹丝不动。恍惚间他又站在楼梯口，孩子听见刀具碰撞的声音，像针线一针一脚的缝进他的肉里。孩子犹豫着要不要下楼。厨房的灯光漏进客厅，在墙上投下晃动的影子。然后那声音突然停了。音乐在孩子耳中炸裂开来。他站在阴影里，男人从厨房里走出来，却向是能看到他似的向他发出邀请。

威尔，想不想参观厨房？

不。汉说过厨房不能进去。

男人讲话不紧不慢。汉不在，没关系。

汉你在说什么？

汉不在，没关系。

不。不。不。

孩子往后退。针线被挣断，引发了一阵锥心的痛，阴影搂抱着他向下坠去。

不。不。不。

他挣扎着踩着空气往上攀爬，像鸟类一样挥动双臂。

尼克。突然看到尼克孩子一点也没有惊讶。

尼克在他身边和他一起爬。

你好吗。孩子问。你的病如何了？

粗鲁的孩子是会被吃掉的。尼克说。你不想做一个粗鲁的孩子是吧？分我点饼干。

 

“汉，尼克说他也想吃饼干。”孩子说。

“什么？”男人突然停下了弹琴的手。

“尼克说他也想吃……”孩子在一片寂静中重复，然后他像是突然清醒过来般住了口。

孩子站在茶几上，盘子被踢到地上，饼干已经在脚下被踩的稀烂。

呜呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————

孩子伸手捂脸。茶几化成了河流滚滚向前，他被水流冲的站立不稳。梦里出现的巨大动物用细长的四肢走路，头上的双角上开满鲜花，稳稳站在河流的中央。

 

*

“我是怎么了？”

“你没有怎么。”

“不。”孩子坐在那里。“不。”

“你相信我吗，威尔？”男人问，膝盖上照例摊着做记录的白纸。

“相信。”

“你很正常。”

“不。”孩子坐在那里。“尼克又和我说话了。”

“他说什么了？”

“谢谢莱克特医生的手艺，晚餐很好吃。”

男人停下手中的笔，转过脑袋看孩子，表情高深莫测。

 

*

“安德烈•叶菲梅奇明白他死到临头了，他忽然想到伊凡•德米特里、米哈伊尔•阿韦良内奇以及千千万万的人是相信永生的。万一真能这样呢？然而他不想永生，他的这个念头也只是一闪而过。他昨天在书里读到的一群体态优雅、美丽异常的鹿正从他身前跑过，随后一个农妇向他伸出一只拿着挂号信的手……”

 

孩子打了个寒颤，把落进眼里的卷发拂到脑后。他盯着天花板上的涡形螺旋发呆，一会儿睡着了。

男人从外面回来，拾起地上的书。他看了看孩子，又看了看书。傍晚孩子醒过来，男人还坐在他身边。

“契科夫？”男人问。

“是的。”

“威尔你几岁？”

“十三。”

“当真？”

孩子认真回答完才反应过来这次男人是在拿他的年龄和读物开玩笑 。

“知道这篇在讲什么吗？”男人拍拍书。

“不知道。汉昨天在看，我就随手……”

“你看，阅读和进食一样需要细品而不是吞咽。小时候我闻到薄荷的味道就反胃，现在薄荷叶却成了做菜不可缺少的辅料。”

孩子翻了个身，把脸朝向沙发里。

“那么想了解我在想什么吗？”男人问。

孩子不回答，持续把脸朝向沙发里。

“你还是太小了。”

“我不小了。”孩子突然大声说。“而且我从来不知道汉在想什么。”

“威尔，你最近一直在翻我看过的书是吗。”过了一会儿男人道。

孩子不再回答，仿佛是睡着了。

 

“威尔。你想去学校吗？”晚饭后男人问。

“不想。”孩子说。他专心的照着书上的步骤折一只狐狸。

“学校这个词还让你感到恐惧吗？”

孩子停下手中的动作，露出思考的表情。“没有。”他继续读步骤。

“我以为你一直想回去呢。既然你终于克服了自己的恐惧，我想是时候再做一次尝试了。”

“我不想。”

“你不是想多了解了解我吗？”男人诱导道，“去上学会学到很多东西，或许你就能知道我在想什么了。”

“可是我从来没真正上过学。我怎么知道我能不能……”孩子眨眨眼，口气软了。

“我认为你已经准备好了。”男人笑了。“他们会让你做一个简单的入学测试，而我把你教的很好，你一定没有问题。”

孩子把折好的狐狸放在桌上。“好吧。”他说。

 

*

孩子坐在车里没有动。人流往校门口涌。

“去吧。”男人帮孩子解开安全带。

孩子抿着嘴，窗外的阳光出奇的亮，让他感到彻骨的冷。

男人的手翘着方向盘。“看看那些羊。”男人突然说。

“我可不可以不去？”

“不能。”男人说。

孩子没再说话，他迅速拉开车门。

 

威尔。男。十三岁。

有生以来他第二次站在人群面前介绍自己。

他几句讲完，老师接过了话头。孩子的目光本来盯着从空气中的某一点，现在慢慢移到了坐在下面的其他孩子身上。第一排有一个位置空着。

“看看那些羊。”男人说……离他最近的第一排的孩子有一双灰绿色的眼睛。在他身后有无数双睁着的眼睛。他看着孩子走进教室，突然脑袋和身体分了家，孩子的鲜血溅了他满身……

“威尔？”老师示意他。孩子把目光转向第一排的那个位置。他感到双脚猛然失去了力量。“我。”孩子艰难的开口。“我。”他抿了抿嘴，“……我能坐在前面吗？”

“什么？”

“我不能坐在后面。”

教室里一片寂静，老师柔声道，“所以我安排你坐在了前面。”

“我……”孩子开始发抖，“我不是很希望……”

教室里一片寂静。

“安排你坐第一排是因为考虑到能给你更好的照顾。”老师柔声道，“那么你想坐哪里？”

孩子慢慢把手指向了最后一排。

 

埃里克森的的社会心理发展理论将人分成八个阶段。正常人在每个阶段面对，并克服挑战，而失败则会对之后阶段的发展造成影响。

几天后老师给男人打电话，询问孩子之前有没有……但因为私人原因没有写在入学档案里，也没有向医务室报告。她谨慎的用“Different”来形容孩子。

“我本人就是业界有名的精神科医师，我向你保证威尔没有任何精神类疾病。”男人说。

“威尔为什么之前没有上学？”

“一场事故和一颗监护人溺爱的心。”

老师一时不知道该怎么将谈话继续下去。

“莱克特先生，虽然威尔通过了入学测试，但因为他从来没有上过小学，甚至学前教育，在我这几天的观察下来，他完全没有集体概念，不知道如何处理和其他同学之间的关系。如果引导不正确的话，我担心这会迅速变成社交障碍，这一定是我们所不希望的。所以这时候需要家长和老师一起努力……”

“我会尽全力配合。”男人说。

 

父母的意外身亡并不能缓解孩子在童年早期被抛弃的事实。在孤儿院的几年并没有帮助他建立自信，相反没有人告诉他“争取”的重要性。孩子没有正确的发展出自己的兴趣，因为无论他对什么感兴趣，别人都会将其夺走。

1970年安斯沃思提出了三种基本的依恋类型：牢固，模糊和回避。在依附关系被暴力打破后孩子不再对接触陌生人反感，相反在他的需求被多次拒绝后他表现出了回避类型依恋的不在乎与无所谓。

男人抱着孩子穿过飘扬的白雪走向他的黑色私家车，草坪上其他的孩子在模仿坐公共汽车，孩子在他怀里没有表现出任何反抗情绪，甚至是之后他抓着孩子纤细的胳膊帮他搓澡，或是坐在桌边看他慢慢进食，或是将他一个人留在小房间里睡觉，都没有。男人花了多年才帮孩子找回情绪，他一点一点带孩子重新找回相信“父母”的重要性和与“人”交往的乐趣。他帮孩子找回自信，教育他，教他礼仪，和他做游戏。这一次孩子相信与人交往并不会伤到他，这次他有了底气，有了后盾，这个后盾就是叫莱克特的男人。男人对待他十年如一日的温柔有礼，讲话从来不疾不徐。

然而，上学后没多久孩子就感觉到有些事是不对劲的。就像一件袖子和肩膀接线处缝错了的衣服，衣服还是衣服，人还穿着它，但脱下来放在同类型的衣服里一比较就知道是出了问题没有办法穿出去。

孩子思考要不要找男人谈谈他的困惑。男人一如既往坐在他的靠椅里，慢慢的往白纸上写字。页脚上依旧淡淡的写着SUBJECT 1121。他们依旧每天都做游戏。

“什么是SUBJECT 1121？”孩子问，瞥了男人一眼，又低下头翻看手中的书。

“一个令我感兴趣的世界的代号。”男人停下笔。“因为兴趣，所以我记录下它的所有。”

“那个世界里有什么？”

“我存在的印记。”

“我能看吗？”孩子问。他希望男人这次会说能。

“不能。”男人说。

“对不起。”孩子说，他垂下眼睛，顺便把之前的困惑也咽了下去。

 

周五晚上男人一只胳膊搁在琴盖上，另一只手随性的按着键盘。孩子看着琴盖上他们的影子，影子可以被他捏成随意的形状，他玩的不亦乐乎。男人总是会弹琴。孩子总是坐在他边上，他们的影子融化在了一起。

“喜欢上学吗？”男人突然问。这是孩子上学后的第二个星期。

孩子终于等来了这个问题，但男人问了后孩子反而思考他该不该说真话。“不喜欢。”他最后说，心里希望男人不要生气。

“怎么了？”男人问，没有生气。

“我不一样。”

“谁说的？”

“别人都这么说。”

“他们为什么这么说？”

“我不和他们玩。”

“你不和他们玩？”

“没有一个人和我想法一样。玩不到一起。”孩子说。“我告诉班里的女孩子她头上的蝴蝶结很好看，她却吓坏了。”孩子表情困惑，“只是个蝴蝶结而已，他们觉得我疯了。”

“不要在意。玩不到一起就不要一起玩。”男人搂了搂孩子的肩膀，“课呢，听得懂吗？”

“太简单了。我总是反应最快。”孩子说，“但很多都和我想的不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”

“……”孩子的表情突然极度痛苦，“我不想说。”他盯着钢琴上男人扭曲的脸。

“好吧。老师呢？”

“她想把我调到前面去。可她说的前面不是我说的前面。我不想坐到后面去。她看我的目光就不一样。我觉得她是在想该拿我怎么办。可我……可我根本就没什么问题啊。我只是不想坐在第一排而已。”

“坚持自己的观点很重要，威尔。”

“汉，风里开满花朵，我闭着眼睛也能走路，他们看到我饭盒里的生肉就说不出话来。我说，这是汉做的菜，你们尝尝？他们一个也不肯。”

“新鲜的生肉是自然无私的馈赠，威尔。不懂得欣赏的人你大可不必理他。”男人的手指在键盘上跳跃。“你是不一样的，更没有必要和他们一样。”

“我知道。”孩子轻声说。男人弹了一会儿，孩子用更轻的声音挣扎道：“……可是像之前一样呆在家里和汉一起不行吗？”

男人没有回答，一会儿后他说：“明天开始帮我一起做饭好吗？”

“真的？”孩子的眼睛亮了，“我能去厨房帮你了？”

“真的。”男人说，“我一直在等待你长大，并帮助我。”

听了这话，孩子脸色泛红，开心得直打哆嗦。

 

*

心理学家JB沃森曾经说过，如果给他一群健全的婴儿，和一个独立的特殊世界，他就能把孩子们训练成他所选定的任何人物。

孩子站在厨房里，面前亮滑的操作台上摆着切板，切板上摆着洗的干干净净的一块肉。台面擦的洁白，盛着佐料的瓷碗依次放置。

“牛肉根据不同部位有最基本的四十种切法，我们常吃的却不超过十来种。”男人说，“在碰它之前，先把裙子穿好。”他把一条小围裙挂在孩子脖子上，然后帮他把带子从后面系好。

“现在你可以碰它了。”

孩子慢慢的伸手去碰那块案板上的肉。

“料理如同艺术家们创作绘画，古老的艺术家用蛋清或蛋黄调和颜料制成绘画颜料，每一步工序都需要被精心对待，甚至加入不同比例的水都会对制成的颜料产生影响，材料和技巧同样重要。而你面前这类食材是上等的，因为在食材上苛刻是做出好菜所必不可少的条件。威尔，你用眼睛看用鼻子闻，你触摸它，是的，它比花瓣还要柔软，细腻，光滑。沿着肉质的纹路抚摸它，慢慢来，没错，你会感受到它从来没有死去，冰冷下生命奔腾不息。通过料理，我们会将它的美展现出来，你告诉它，我们欣赏它的美，生命会在我们口中延续。”

“生命会在我们口中延续。”孩子重复。

“是的。威尔，并不是所有的肉都自然鲜美，我们总是寻找那些特别的，特别的，而它们渴望被我们找到。超市的冷冻肉通常已经失去了它鲜活的魅力，用心的话，走在街上，你会感受到表皮下它们的鼓动……热血在澎湃，它流过你的身体，刺激着你的神经。”

“寻找那些特别的……”孩子重复。

“它散发香气，使你感到愉悦。你现在愉悦吗？”

“是的，是的，愉悦。”孩子回答。

“抚摸它，抚摸它……感受它的每一寸，使它也渴望着你……它们渴望被找到，渴望你的唇齿。”男人的话语有一种惊醒动魄的魔力，他站在孩子身边，声音里却仿佛伸出了无形的手，那手迅速化成了充满爱欲的抚摸。

“……你被它的味道深深吸引，它亲吻你的舌尖，汁水流过你的唇齿，没错，感受它轻轻融化在你的口腔里，融化在你的牙齿下，你的味蕾将永远记得它，它成了你的一部分。”

孩子把手指放进嘴里。

“用你的眼睛，鼻子，寻找它，寻找生命，寻找美。人类的肉体会泯灭，个体会死亡，但生命和美会总通过另一个个体延续下去。”

男人从刀具盒里抽出一把较宽的刀，刀面一闪而过的白光映出他深邃的眼窝和蓝的发凉的虹膜。

 

*

阳光有色有味。长绳有规律甩在地上抽动起空气中的尘埃。

孩子们在跳绳。

汗水像蚂蚁爬过孩子后颈的肌肤，他仰头看发白的天空。太阳比天空还要白。溪水从天空中流下来，却在他可接触之外蒸发殆尽……昏暗的灯光下，男人坐在扶手椅里写字，他屈膝跪在男人脚边，在玻璃茶几上摆满了积木……他手中握着一只表盘，时针踢踢踏踏，踢踢踏踏，“今天我们来认认时间。”男人说。时针踢踢踏踏……表盘……

 

“威尔晕倒啦！”

“威尔晕倒啦！晕倒啦！”

 

……空气冰冷，窗帘总是拉着，钢琴曲的音律整齐划一……深夜厨房里还亮着灯，他躲在二楼的楼梯口往下看，男人细长的影子与另一个人形的影子在地上共舞……溪流，他终于看到那条溪流了，溪流散发香气，比花瓣还要柔软，使他感到平静，阳光藏到了山后，河面上起了白茫茫的雾，他在雾气中行走，看不到前方。但他丝毫不担心……河流一直向前延伸，望不到头……它美得惊心动魄，因为男人说生命在延续……

 

“放手！放手！”

“威尔！威尔咬人啦——”

“你放开我——”

他紧紧抱着那个来搀扶他的孩子，牙齿陷进他手腕的肉里。

孩子睁着眼。“别慌张。”他试图安慰道，“肉还会长出来的。”

 

*

男人把他留在办公室外面，孩子在长椅上坐了很久，呆呆看着那扇门。

然后男人出来了，开门的一瞬间孩子看到受害人坐在办公室的扶手椅里，手臂上缠着绷带。

“威尔。”男人带上门。

孩子一下子站起来扑进男人怀里。

 

“我咬了他，我不该咬他，我咬伤了他……”孩子手无足措。

“没事了。我们走吧。”

“我去道歉，我去道歉，”孩子要往办公室里走。

“你已经道过了。”男人目光冰冷，抬腿走路。于是孩子哆哆的迈开步子。

“汉，发生了什么？”孩子不断问，抓着男人的袖口。

“走啊。”男人几乎是拖着孩子往前走。“回家吗？”

孩子抬头看男人，眼中闪过了一丝怀疑，这光芒却很快消散了。

“回家。好吧……回家。”孩子表情木然，几斤丧失思考能力。

 

*

“威尔，为什么要道歉？”

“……我……伤到了他。”孩子十分犹豫，“老师很生气。”

“你找到了你想要的东西。你找到了美，你发现了艺术。为什么要道歉？”

“汉……”

“那生命你轻易就能抓在手心，它不使你愉悦吗？”

“汉，不要问我。”

“那一瞬间难道你没有感受到抓住生命的力量？”

男人坐在沙发里，手中捧着热茶。孩子想去碰他，但又不敢，于是趴在冰凉的茶几上。

“汉，尼克是怎么死的？”孩子突然问，“老师是怎么死的？”

“她不是在梦里告诉你了吗？”

“没有。”孩子试图回忆，道，“她没有说，她没有说，她没有说……”

“她搅扰到你了？需要我再去杀死她一次吗？”男人平静的问。

“没有。”

“威尔，那么就不要闹情绪。”

“我没有闹情绪。”

“那一瞬间难道你没有感受到抓住生命的力量？”

“汉，我没有情绪。”

“为什么这么说？”

“我就是没有情绪。我没有闹情绪。” 孩子突然收敛起表情，“我们继续玩游戏好吗？”

“好吧。”男人放下手中的茶。

 

*

上学早就注定了是个一败涂地的尝试。

男人知道。孩子不知道。

 

他翻墙从学校逃出去，在公园里的树荫下躺一天。

“我不属于这个世界。”这个念头自从擦过孩子的脑海后就如同刀尖在树干上留下了擦不去的划痕。孩子轻轻抚摸着粗糙的树皮，他只知道这个世界令他费解，却不清楚令他费解的原因在哪里。十三岁的他拼命的想，却没有一点头绪。孩子的确很忧郁，但并没有忧郁的想死。其实他只是想回家，想的快要发疯，哪怕是趴着窗玻璃看一眼男人也好，可是他不能回家，因为汉在那里，汉不知道他逃学，他和男人说了他要去上学的，这是他第一次忤逆汉。

“如果我和这个世界格格不入的话，那汉呢？”他这么想着。“我一个人在外面难过极了了，汉难过吗？他为什么要让我难过？”

孩子闭上眼睛。他不知道男人站在不远的树后面盯着他。老师在清晨给男人打了电话。于是男人就一路找过来，之后像哨兵一样站在那里。

老师很生气……他只不过是在玩闹，又不是真要把别人的胳膊咬下来……再说了，老师为什么要生气？他又没做错什么……他躲在二楼的楼梯口往下看，男人细长的影子与另一个人形的影子在地上共舞……他思考着要不要下楼去给自己倒杯水喝，他轻轻抬起一只脚，跳舞的影子就突然停住了。黑暗里，河水慢慢淌过他的脚背，孩子一步步倒退着回到自己的房间，汗湿透了脊背……

……粗鲁的孩子是会被吃掉的。尼克说。像我一样……

让我弹弹那架钢琴，钢琴曲的音律整齐划一，窗帘总是拉着……生命轻易就能抓在手心……捏碎它时那力量喷涌而出，如奔腾不息的河流席卷着他一直向前……

 

“威尔。”男人敲了敲他卧室的门。

“我不想去。”孩子有三天没有去学校了，他以为男人不知道。

仿佛早就预料到孩子会这么说，男人停了一下。“这是不行的，威尔。”

孩子拿手捂住脸，翻身拿背朝着男人。男人在门口站了会儿，就下楼了，一会儿他又上来。

“老师来电话了。”

“和她说我病了，汉。”

“威尔，那是很失礼的表现。”男人说，“你忘记我之前对你的教育了吗？”

“没有。”孩子轻声说。

“如果真的不能去，就亲自和她说。”

“好吧。”孩子翻身起来。经过男人身边时他停了一下，然后没有看男人就一路飞速下楼了。

 

晚餐时他们没有讲话。孩子绷直背脊用刀叉切盘子里的肉。饭后男人在他的笔记本里写着什么。孩子在他面前站了很久，最后终于开口。

“汉，不要再写字了好吗？”

男人停下手中的笔，慢慢抬起头。他把手伸向了茶几上的热茶。

“汉，汉，汉……我们去旅游好吗。我们去没有人的森林……你，你杀几头鹿都没有关系。我们去森林里吧，我想去森林。或者我们去别的地方。”孩子说，他几乎在哀求，“我们去周游别的国家，或者就在美国，就像你之前带我去纽约州的森林一样，你开车带我。世界这么大，我哪里都还没有去过呢。你带着我，我一定乖乖听话……我可以在车上做拼字游戏，或者睡觉，什么都可以，我不会喊无聊……”红晕泛上孩子的脸颊。

“不。”男人简洁的说，他手里稳稳端着冒热气的红茶，慢条斯理的吹着。

“那我自己去！我一个人去！”

“威尔。”

“你不打算带我走。你也不打算放我走。”孩子大叫，“你把我留在身边做什么？”

 

你不打算带我走。你也不打算放我走。你把我留在身边做什么？

你不打算带我走。你也不打算放我走。你把我留在身边做什么？

你不打算带我走。你也不打算放我走。你把我留在身边做什么？

孩子遍体发冷，牙关格格打颤。他站立不住，手抓来抓去抓住了沙发边。他的头轻轻碰着男人的膝盖。

“我病了。汉，我病了。救救我。”

 

*

梦里孩子发现自己一直被鹿驮着，它载着他向记忆中河流的方向缓步行进，就快要到了……他趴在鹿的背上，脖子被鹿柔滑毛皮下的如永动机般不停运动的骨骼磨的生疼。

醒来时男人坐在他的床边看书。孩子看着他。

“对不起。”孩子说。

男人抬起头，他的瞳仁深不见底。

“汉，要是能呆在家里的话，我愿意哪里都不去。”

“我知道。”男人说，拿手摸了摸孩子的额头。

“发生了什么？”孩子轻轻的问。

“威尔，不管它是什么，是你选择去相信它是什么。”

“我不懂。”

“为什么你身边的事物是现在这样子？你有想过为什么这个长方体是叫书吗？为什么这个长方体是叫长方体呢？”

孩子的脸色突然变了。“汉，这不是我问题的答案。我不想懂。”

“不。它是一切问题的答案。1929年之前女人都只能在特定的区域内抽烟，直到爱德华伯内斯把女人手中的烟比作象征自由的火炬。之后大家突然一下子接受了女人可以抽烟这个事实。”

“……象征自由的火炬？”

“因为人们总是盲目的冲向自由所指的方向。只要是能成群，怪诞就会合理。”

孩子一脸惊恐。

“你为什么叫威尔格雷厄姆，是因为我把这个姓赐给你吗？”

“汉，停下……”

“为什么你不能叫威尔莱克特呢？”

“我不在乎！汉，我不在乎！停下……” 一丝扭曲出现在了孩子脸上。

“只有你自己想要怎么做才是本能，其他都无关紧要，威尔。我招待你食物，饲养你，教育你……为什么你毫不反抗就全盘接受了呢？”

一阵沉默。孩子伏在床上，指甲扣进被子。“因为汉对我温柔。”

“说的对。这就是你选择去相信的东西。”

孩子瞪大眼睛。

“你相信我吗，威尔？”男人问。

“相信。”孩子说。男人没有错过他的犹豫。

“和你讲个故事。”男人说。

 

有一群收到良好教育的年轻人自愿被去未开化地教野蛮人礼仪，其中还有一部分是小有名气的科学研究着。他们拿出一批微型玩具让野蛮人中的智者分类。玩具包括餐桌，餐椅，锅，碗，瓢，盆，床，矮柜，沙发，茶几，花盆，婴孩，婴儿车，牛，羊，猪，狗，栅栏等等。智者很快就分好了，然而年轻人看到野蛮人的分类后哈哈大笑，说：“就算是我们那里最笨的人也知道锅碗是和餐桌餐椅放在一起的呀。”野蛮人说：“那他们在我们的部落里就是最民顽不化的白痴啊，因为大家都知道，餐桌餐椅该和栅栏放在一起，是因为栅栏是用做餐桌餐椅的木头废料做的。而牛羊猪狗该和婴孩放在一起，因为他们都需要被饲养。”

 

“你会怎么分呢？”讲完故事后男人问。

孩子沉默着没有讲话。男人伸手抚摸他的脑袋。

“威尔，你是现代社会中的野蛮人。”

（Will, you are the barbarian in modern world.）

 

*

“……阳光阳光里的蓝色空气让我无法呼吸我讨厌街上的行人腰间没有掖好的衬衣汗水沿着脊梁骨慢慢滑下粗鲁的冲撞着互相摩擦着身体穿过一座座青灰色的看不到顶得山我讨厌走过学校食堂然后不得不闻到里面的油烟味然后喧闹声喧闹声喧闹声比一榔头一榔头搭起脚手架还要让人难过我讨厌头痛讨厌大脑在脑壳里突突的转动像是一架调错了音的钢琴发出令人着恼的噪音于是羊群疯狂的逃开疯狂的远离在街上奔跑着忙命的跑着走着不知道要去哪里的路我要如何在里面寻找到鲜活的特别的美呢？”

 

是他吗。汉？

是他的身体吗吗，汉？

汉你说说话。帮帮我。

 

是他吗？

是它吗？

是它吗？是它吗？

汉？

 

*

“威尔，你是现代社会中的野蛮人。” 男人轻声说，慢慢将孩子搂进怀里。“对你来说，除了我以外的人都是野蛮人。”

孩子睁着蓝绿色的眼睛，面颊上泛着两片不健康的湿红。

 

问题一天天变的严重。孩子没能再去上学，他开始担忧男人会突然死亡。他想象着男人突然软倒，头和身体分了家，他的血溅了孩子满身。害怕失去男人的恐惧和焦虑让孩子坐立不安。之后一到男人每周的出医日孩子就变的十分焦虑。孩子送男人到门口，然后趴着窗子目送男人驾车离去。男人走后孩子的注意力无法集中，他无法看书，无法坐定，什么都无法做，拿茶杯的手也会抖。孩子在客厅里来来回回的走，仿佛来来回回的走动能让他好过一点，仿佛这样他的精神就能跟着汉一起出门了。孩子数着地毯上的花，一共35朵，而铺成客厅的地板有275块半。

汉的身体被撕裂成275块半，一块块摆在客厅里的每一块地板上。梦里孩子把男人的眼睛抠出来，扯开男人的脑袋拨弄男人的的脑沟。告诉我这是为什么？孩子抓着男人失去意识的身体问，男人的血粘了他一手如同红色的印泥洗也洗不去。从梦里醒来后孩子又不停的担忧男人如果死了他怎么办？野蛮人难道不和他一样成长起来的吗，为什么他们不一样？男人如果死了，不就只剩他和野蛮人了吗？这下他又一个人了。他要和野蛮人一起生活吗？

男人把孩子的焦虑看在眼里。清早离开家的时候他笔直的走向小轿车，从不抬头看。

 

“你爱我吗，汉？”孩子反复问。

“爱并不是你这辈子会经历的最深沉的感情，威尔。”男人总是这么回答。他西装笔挺，水晶灯映照出他瞳仁里两点淡淡的红光，他的情一如既往的平和，仿佛世间之物都在他的掌控之中。

 

*

孩子数着地毯上的花。他从数花那里得到了舒缓焦虑的慰藉。

然后男人突然换了一块地毯。

“汉，地毯去哪里了？”孩子早上一踏进客厅就问。

“我认为是时候给家里换一块新地毯了。”

“我需要原来那块地毯！”

“那块地毯太旧了，威尔。”

“我需要原来那块地毯！”孩子无法自控的喊了出来，他情绪失控的频率越来越高。每次失控都伴随着连续数小时无法抑制的抽泣和四肢无力。孩子没能把这种焦虑转移到对他人的愤怒与不满上去，相反，这情绪使他自怨自艾，更陷入了无法弄明白到底发生了什么的怪圈。

“威尔。听听你的声音，这里不是马丁孤儿院。没有人会来抢你手中的熊。”

听到男人的话，孩子闭上嘴巴僵立在那里。

“汉要把我送回去了？”过了一会儿后孩子小心翼翼的问，“汉要把我送回孤儿院了？”

“我说过我不会的。”

“我病了。汉我病了！我不知道病在哪里。”

“你没有病。”

“我病了！汉为什么不治疗我，汉不是最好的医生吗？”孩子喊道，“地毯在哪里？花在哪里？我需要那些花，一共35朵。”又是一阵抽搐。

恍惚间孩子看到男人咧嘴一笑，这让他心头发毛。男人蹲下身子将孩子环过来。

“听着威尔，作为精神科医师，我说，你没有任何精神类疾病。放下心来好吗？我的威尔好好的，十分健康。”

孩子在发抖，他不敢说没有那些花你就是要死了的。

“我需要那些花。”他反复强调。

“我知道。我知道。我知道……我知道你需要那些花。但那些花已经没有了，地毯旧了就要换新的。想想河流，难受的话就想想河流，想想冰凉的河水，河水里什么都有……”男人抚摸着孩子的卷发。恍惚间孩子又看到男人咧嘴笑了，瞳仁间闪烁着红光。

满怀恐惧，孩子慢慢的将身体抽离男人的怀抱。他轻轻捧起男人的脸。

男人的脸的线条硬朗如被刀锋削过。呼吸间，孩子能感觉到男人薄薄面皮下的两排磨牙。孩子温热的手心像两团火捂热了男人的颧骨，男人的眼窝里停靠着两湾风吹不去的阴影，瞳仁里的两点红却消失了。孩子直直望进那阴影里去，寻找着，直到男人冲孩子微微一笑，露出白白的牙齿。

 

黄昏天际的光像下了一场红色的血雨，城市陷落了。那恶魔摘下一颗苹果，他摇晃着身体描摹城市的轮廓。他的。他的。傍晚的光。一千只信鸽飞过广场，一千匹梦马驰过战场。他的。他的。失落世界的光。

男人出门后孩子在客厅里来来回回的走。心脏几乎要在胸腔里炸裂了。汉，不要死，不要死，不要死。孩子抚摸沙发皮上粗糙的皱纹，汉给他念故事的时候他曾经坐在上面。钢琴盖掩着，水晶灯在上面投下模糊的的影子。他曾经在上面做了无数次梦的地毯没有了，孩子的脑袋突突直响。

没有任何帮助。

孩子梦游一般穿过客厅。

没有任何帮助。

孩子走进厨房，他把橱柜的门全都打开。瓷盘在呼吸到空气后熠熠生辉。

一。二。三。四……汉，不要死，不要死，不要死。

孩子把所有的盘子都搬出来，开始逐个清点。

 

*

“沃森是正确的。世界并不一定要特殊，但适龄的孩童的确可以被改造成任何人物。那些将人的身体比作可以被任意揉捏的面团的专家一直以来都大错特错了，人的精神才是面粉，和入不同比例的水后，可以被任意揉捏成人脑的形状。”

 

Everything in the universe is everything else. A man is a killer is a saint is a monkey is a cockroach is a goldfish is a whale, and the Devil is just the angel who asked for more.

― Craig Clevenger, Dermaphoria

 

*

男人偶尔会在会客室接待病人。但在尼克之后没有人再进到家里来过。

孩子抱着膝盖蹲坐在连接着诊室和客厅的门口。一会儿他展开身体，把耳朵贴到门上听着，他额前的卷发垂下来遮住了眼睛，姿势十分怪异。

他听到蛾子的翅膀在扑腾。

“莱克特。莱克特。莱克特……”陌生人的声音重复着。蛾子的翅膀窸窸窣窣。

孩子咽了口口水，他睁大了忧郁的蓝绿色眼睛。男人说了什么他听不见。

“莱克特。莱克特。莱克特……” 陌生人的声音重复着。

“数目不对。”孩子嘟囔着，他的眼睛湿润了。两天前在男人在客厅里给餐桌换上新的插花时，孩子打碎了一个盘子。数盘子带来的魔力就消失了。

“莱克特。莱克特。莱克特……” 陌生人的声音重复着。孩子听到蛾子在尖叫。“它们饿了。它们饿了。它们饿了。”

焦虑使孩子惊慌失措。

他必须找到一个方法，不然汉就会死去，汉就会离开他。孩子心跳得快极了。他想象着汉死去的样子，被他的双手掐住脖子，脑袋砸进碎玻璃里，杀了汉以后他就跑到外面的阳光下，和野蛮人在一起……

“不。不。不。不。”孩子不由自主的开始砸门，他以为门被锁住了，“汉，汉，离开那里，他会杀了你。它们要来杀你了。”没有人来给他开门，孩子听见蛾子的尖叫声，于是伸手去握门把手，谁料一拧就开了。孩子一个踉跄摔了进去。他看到那个陌生人并一下子认出了他。几年前他来找男人时男人不在，是孩子开的门。陌生人的头发变长了，他的眼睛一眨不眨的看着男人，眼里充满了狂乱和崇敬，他的嘴巴张的大大的。

男人从一个玻璃笼子前直起身子来。他的左手食指上停着一只巨大的昆虫。

“莱克特，是不是这只？”陌生男人嘶声说，轻声细气，仿佛怕惊扰到什么似的。他完全没有注意到孩子闯了进来。

空气中弥漫着一种令人胆寒的湿热，孩子向后退了一步。

男人很自然的踏出一步，挡在孩子和陌生人之间，而他的手几乎没有移动。在男人侧身的瞬间，孩子看清了他手上的那只蛾子。蛾子翅膀垂在那里，翅瓣上绘着骷髅，它凶狠的冲男人翘起了尖尖的喙。

“它们饿了。它们饿了。它们饿了。”

“是的。它有点饿。”男人柔声说。

孩子又向后退了一步，他的手心已经被汗捂湿了。

窗帘飘动起来……男人的头上长出了鹿角。

男人慢悠悠的用铁夹从玻璃箱子旁的一个小金属盒子里捞起一小团蜂窝，递到蛾子面前，蛾子用前肢抓住了，立马就将前喙戳进去吸起来。它的大翅膀从男人的手指上垂下来，骷髅的两个眼睛像两个深不见底的黑洞。

“阿克隆西斯迪克斯，地狱之河。”男人开口，他侧了侧脑袋。

孩子寒毛倒竖，脚已如踩在棉花上了。

男人一如既往的优雅冷静。然而最让孩子感到胆寒的却是男人看着蛾子的眼神。这眼神孩子熟悉万分。孩子突然意识到自己和男人住在一起快十年了。

男人的头上长出了鹿角……梦里鹿驮着他走在河流上。

多么愚蠢！男人不会死。

“他饶有兴致的观察着停在手指上进食的蛾子呢。他要在纸上记下自己的观察结果……蛾子……蛾子顺从又听话。曾经凶狠的东西面对他都没有了脾气，因为它们嗅到了他的厉害。”孩子心里一片明晰，“男人不会死。”他这么想，突然想要从这间房子里逃出去，然而恐惧使他几乎瘫痪在地上。“……我，我是不能被看见的收藏品，是他的爱好。”

“莱克特，这孩子是谁？”那陌生的声音突然冒了出来。

不。不。不。不。

不要问。

孩子突然知道老师是被谁杀死了。

 

“他是你的孩子吗？”

但是。

已经。

太晚了。

 

男人没有回答，他右手伸到嘴边冲陌生人做了一个噤声的动作，陌生人闭上了嘴巴。然后男人转身向孩子走来，手上的死人头蛾吸食着蜂窝发出吱吱呀呀的声音。

孩子眼前一黑。

 

*

醒来的时候孩子发现自己躺在沙发上。男人坐在扶手椅里看书。

“汉。”孩子开口，感到口干舌燥。

男人放下书。“你醒了？想要热巧克力吗？”

“谢谢。”孩子说，又闭上了眼睛。男人起身去厨房，孩子听到勺子和瓷杯发出碰撞的叮咚声，然后巧克力的香味就飘了过来。

“我回来时你昏倒在地毯上。记得发生了什么吗？”

孩子使劲回想，但徒劳无功，于是只能摇摇头。

“喝点巧克力吧。”男人在地毯上坐下来。

孩子喝了两口，眼角的余光落到新地毯上。他把杯子递还给男人，后者倾身轻轻把它放到茶几上。

孩子慢慢的歪倒在沙发上，他向男人伸出手。“汉，陪我一会儿吧好吗？”

男人把左手伸给孩子。孩子握住了。他握着男人的手，“不要离开我。”他嘟哝，闭上了眼睛。男人任由孩子握着，被蛾子停留过的食指痒痒的，于是他在膝盖上打开一本书看起来。

 

*

第二天男人出医。孩子照例送男人到门口，然后趴着窗子目送男人驾车离去。

奇怪的是焦虑感并不像往常那样强烈。孩子给自己倒了柠檬水，坐在窗边一边喝一边往外看。之后他弹了一会儿琴。孩子对巴赫熟悉无比，男人也教过他一些巴赫的初级练习曲。孩子弹了一会儿，又在男人谱子堆里翻了半天，但就是没找到男人一直弹的那首。他知道那首曲子叫哥德堡变奏曲，第一个音在五条线的中间。

房子里十分安静，孩子喜欢这样的安静。午饭时间孩子把火腿切成小块，又拿圣女果，食托菜蓟，生菜，鸡蛋，山羊奶酪和着橄榄油给自己拌了一点色拉。装盘时没等他反应过来就不由自主的又开始数起了盘子。盘子少了一个。

心慌的感觉一下子又回来了。孩子顿时失去了胃口。他回到客厅，想找男人昨天看的那本书，但在沙发边没有找到。

帮帮我！

孩子能感觉到喉咙边的劲动脉像根绳索似的突突直跳，他拿冰凉的手指去摸到了按在那里。孩子知道自己需要那本书。男人在看的书都会放在外面，孩子每天都会翻看男人看过的书，尽管从来看不懂，但他记得每一本书的长相。他必须要找到那本书，他必须要翻一翻它，就像几个星期以来他每天必须要数一遍盘子因为必须确保盘子的数目准确然后他突然想到盘子少了一个于是顿觉心脏仿佛是被碾过了一样……

可能男人已经看完了然后把它放回了书房。但那本书很厚。

“我睡了多久？”孩子自己问自己，但却发现自己记不起来。“今天是几号？”他问自己，这个问题在脑子里浮现出来后让他觉得特别陌生。仿佛是突然意识到一样，孩子发现自己不知道今天是几号。

孩子坐在沙发上大口喘气，头向上仰着，面色苍白，等着这一阵的恐慌过去，他拿手指按着劲动脉，液体不受控制的从眼角流出来和他额头的汗液混在一起。他想起几年前他就这样把头仰在沙发上，和男人玩有关想象力的游戏。时间再往前推一点，男人刚接他回来时，孩子靠着沙发搭积木，男人就坐在旁边看着，并在白纸上写字。

十几分钟就好。孩子安慰自己。最多十几分钟就好。

 

*

一直以来书房不上锁，但现在孩子从来不进去，虽然他六七岁的时候的确进去转过，但被看不到尽头的架子吓了出来。孩子推开书房的门。书架排排向上一直钉到了天花板，它是有尽头的，现在孩子找的到墙了，于是放下心来。

书房里的空气非常干燥，香薰机在支架上冒着淡淡的白雾。孩子闻到一股淡淡的柑橘味。他小心翼翼的移动脚步，一排排找过去，很多熟悉的书，都是他知道男人看过的。二十分钟后孩子终于找到了那本书，那是一本影印的合订本。

孩子翻过封面页，读道： 《The Mind’s Eye》, Oliver Sacks。他扫了两眼，翻到第二篇《Two Fundamental Hypotheses》Charles Brenner，他读道，读了两段之后叹了口气把合订本放回了原处。

要找的东西不在这里。孩子靠在书桌边望着不透气的书墙，发现他是不可能找到男人的心的，既然找不到心，怎么能知道男人心里到底在想什么呢？怎么能了解男人呢？

书桌上随意放着着素描纸，和橙色铅笔。孩子皱着眉头翻看那叠纸，纸上细致的画着人体的内脏解剖图，另几张画着不同角度的大脑。孩子从来不知道男人会画图。随后孩子的目光就被一个古色古香的方盒子吸引了，方盒子就摆在桌上，孩子期待里面装着更多的画具，但随即就失望了。

方盒子里摆满了一支支针管，针管旁边的缎子里包着装了半瓶子液体的窄口玻璃瓶。孩子小心翼翼的拿起一支针管，针管很尖，如同蚊子的口器。孩子望着那些陌生的针管，不由自主的撩开袖子查看自己的手臂。他的上臂两排红色的针眼，新的叠旧的，有时候痒起来如同夏天被毒蚊子叮出的块。孩子从来不记得是何时被蚊子叮上的。

……第一次跟男人回家的那天半路上淅淅沥沥下起了雪……

孩子突然觉得眼里一阵刺痛。他已经不记得看护士们的名字了。红灯时汽车慢慢停下来，他盯着雨刷器，余光却看到男人的手指轻轻敲着方向盘。孩子趴在后座，脸贴在皮革上，皮革给他橘子表面的触感，却带着淡淡的腥味。

……男人的车座上有腥味，车里的空调开得很低……

孩子拉开左手边的抽屉。抽屉里是空的。第二层里是标着不同名字的文件。他又拉开右面的抽屉，第一层还是空的，第二层里面还是装着标着不同名字的文件。孩子看了一下，是按人名排序的。他翻到N，然后发现尼克不在里面。

孩子咽了一口口水，他慢慢在椅子上坐下来。他在那里坐了一会儿，把脑袋贴在桌面上仿佛在聆听。香薰机咕噜咕噜冒着白烟。随后孩子站起来把桌子上的东西都搬到地上。他用手来回抚摸桌沿，然后终于咔哒一声，锁开了。

孩子把桌面轻轻往前推，就看到了暗格。暗格里装满了孩子熟悉的卡片，自制图书，一些他曾经玩过的玩具，还有更多的测试卡，问卷，自制图书，合订本……有的孩子的指印还留在上面，他知道自己吃水果的时候不慎滴到了哪一页……54页的地方有干掉的鼻血印子。它们的旁边整整齐齐的摆着一叠叠打孔并手工装订的白纸，它们按年份排序，一共十三份，每本都厚达三英寸，另一些则是散装的放在一边，纸角上都用曼妙的斜体字写着SUBJECT 1121。

“那个世界里有我存在的印记。”男人说。

孩子拿起了一份读了起来。十三个365天的生活日记以及侧写和点评。

 

“……测试证明早期教育对实验体的影响是多么的脆弱，十分容易就打破了，从群体中隔离出来后我很容易就纠正了实验体对于颜色以及触觉的概念。但一定年龄阶段的孩子对事物的接受能力依然是有限的，这一点无容置疑，但是通过自定的……训练的确能……头脑早成熟起来。同时精神上相应的引导能使实验体从图片乃至事物中看到不同……他的接受能力……”

“所有的一切都需要自定的，与实验体的世界匹配起来……控制是必要的。我依旧在思考用什么方法……药物的使用……”

“方法找到了……河流依旧能寄予实验体平静，在以往实验里成功的道具这次也不例外的成功了。”

“三年就放他进入社会还太早，我的工作还没有做完……他永远不会普通。实验体的想象力异于常人，他已经开始构筑自己的世界了……”

“……狩猎的快感……实验体需要学会如何欣赏美。因为美是永存的……”

“沃森是正确的……实验体的世界已经和别人的世界不同了，他已经意识到否定我就意味否定他的世界，他意识到了自己的不同，于是大脑在此做了一个选择。而这个选择使他十分痛苦，但这种痛苦得以通过梦境释放，于是在梦里他一遍遍幻想杀死我……杀死我就能使他解脱了吗？杀死我他的世界就能和别人一样了吗？”

“……”

“在世界与我之间，实验体1121选择了我。”

“……在我的暗示下，实验体产生了若我死去他就会从此孤独下去的恐惧……广泛性焦虑症在可控的范围内……我换掉地毯后实验体1121不得不转移舒缓情绪的对象。”

 

孩子不知在书房坐了多久，他浑身发抖，抖得都拿不住那叠纸。

他身体躬起来，牙关格格打颤。

 

男人和他做的所有游戏都不是游戏，从孩子被接到男人家起，这十多年，男人通过所谓的游戏在他身上做了数不清的心理测试，精神分析测试，之全面，几乎涵盖了从约翰洛克的启蒙时代至今的所有著名心理学者。测试的结果被精心记录，归类在实验体1121的档案下。实验对象作为一个特殊的个体，从社会中被隔离出来，像生长在培养皿中的花，成长的每一个阶段都在控制之中。一方面测试的结果向教育和引导提供了方向，而在不同成长阶段进行相同测试又向引导分析提供了数据材料。

男人知道什么时机讲什么话，知道讲出的话会对孩子产生怎样的效果，甚至孩子还没有做出反应，男人就已经能够知道结果。每一句话每一个行为都是设计好的，而男人从来没有以儿子称呼他。为了将孩子禁足他不惜杀人。

孩子不知道哪里错了，因为男人把“假”埋在了“真”。孩子从来没有怀疑过。

人脑学习，成长，受挫，成长，学习，受挫，成长，受挫，崩溃。

 

孩子抬起头来的时候看到男人站在门口，他扑过去，扑进男人怀里。孩子手上还抓着写着SUBJECT 1121名字的纸。

“我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你。我要杀了你 ……”（I’m gonna fucking kill you.）

“我要杀了你，汉……”（I’m gonna fucking kill you, Han.）

 

男人一手搂住孩子，一手从口袋里掏出镇定剂从孩子的劲动脉刺了进去。

他完美计划并实施了所有，却在计算孩子“想要了解他”的渴望程度上出了一点小误差。男人没想到的是，想象力不但给了孩子只属于他自己的世界，并且已经能让孩子完美的从汉尼拔莱克特的角度来思考问题了。

十四年后，男人抱着孩子，孩子的脑袋歪在他手臂上，那感觉却和十四年前刚把孩子抱进家门时一样。但这次，孩子蓝绿色的眼睛却不再是睁着的了。

 

*

天是暗沉沉的红，孩子在广阔的黑色焦土上行走，寻找曾经的那条河流。可是无论他走多久，都找不到那片森林了。

河流一直向前延伸，望不到头。

孩子匍匐在地上，吃进的满嘴都是黑色焦土。

 

两个星期后药物治疗初见效果，孩子终于又开始做梦，梦里细节出格的清晰。

他抱着装完整人类白骨长匣子，像是情人节送花的男孩，按响了某座独栋的住宅的门铃。开门人的人长着鹿头。

“他的骨头。”孩子开口，递上匣子。

鹿头没有说话，往屋里走，孩子跟进去。鹿头人坐在壁炉边看着火。一会儿他起身做饭，然后慢条斯理的吃饭。孩子手里抱着那匣子，坐在火炉边看他津津有味的吃肉。随后他注意到地上铺着波斯手工地毯，墙上挂的鹿头大小各异，像满墙壁闪闪发光的战利品。

鹿头人看书的时候孩子依旧耐心的在边上坐着。最后鹿头人摇摇头站起身，打开窗子一跃就跳到了对面的屋顶上。孩子抱着头骨，一阵心酸，“你不在乎了？你想要扔掉吗？”他从匣子里捧起头骨，送出窗棱冲鹿头人叫道，但鹿头人坐在对面的屋顶上没有任何反应。

“我们在说的是他……想想，我们在说的是他啊。”

孩子学着鹿头人的动作向对面屋顶跳去，但是没有成功。人骨从匣子里四散飞出，和孩子一起往地下跌去。他撕心裂肺的伸手去捞。

 

孩子醒过来，他发现空气里柑橘的味道消失了。他转了转眼睛，坐在他床头的女人有一头长长的棕发，发梢打着卷儿。

“阿拉娜布鲁姆。”她笑起来，“帮你把魂儿找回来可不容易。”她从床头拿起每日值班护士定时打钩的表格，读道：“威尔格雷厄姆……”

“威尔格雷厄姆？”孩子重复。

女人宽容的冲他笑了笑。“威尔。”她继续道，“别的担心，我会帮你的。”

孩子下意识地把身体挪离她，低头才发现自己穿着白色的病服，他再一次失去对时间的概念了，而他很确定这不是第一次发生。

 

*

“威尔，你不一般。”女人每个星期都会来看他三次，这样持续了大半年。她从来不像别的护士那样对孩子表现投来怪异的眼神，相反她表现得见怪不怪，这让孩子慢慢放下心来。很多时候她试图通过交谈从孩子那里取得关于他过去的信息，然而进展少的可怜。眼前这可怜的小东西什么都记不起来。但是孩子每次对测试的反应却让她膛目结舌，测评几乎对他无效。

“你以前做过这个吗？”女人问。

“我不认为我做过。”孩子说，手指抚摸着床单上的细纹。

终于有一天女人发出了你简直是个怪物的感叹。

然而孩子打了个哆嗦，他冲口而出：“布鲁姆医生，我不正常吗？”

“阿拉娜。”女人纠正他。

“阿拉娜。”孩子轻声说。

女人看着他，思考着他到底经历过什么，但是一无所获。于是她斟酌道：“对别人来说正常的事，也许对你来说不正常，反之亦然。弗洛依德说过，正常与不正常之间相隔的只有一条线，我们每天要跨过来跨过去几百次，只看你想呆在哪一边多一点。”

孩子的表情出卖了他其实并不相信这个解释。

“你为什么这么问？”女人问。

心思，胸口打结。千言万语，到口边又退却。

孩子脑里一片空白。

“我忘了。”

要相逢除非是梦里团圆。

 

单人病房的空气干净的在阳光下连灰尘都看不见。孩子面无表情的躺着，他一直在听走廊里护士来回走动的脚步声。

……脚步声……炉子上炖锅里汤汁咕噜咕噜的冒泡散发出诱人的香味，于是他饿了，欢欣的跑到厨房。他要开口，却发现厨房里空无一人……空无一人。大房子里只剩下家具，像个昆虫蜕变后被丢弃的壳……

 

“布鲁姆医生，你是做什么的？”

“心理医生。”

“这里是哪里？”

“巴尔的摩郊外的疗养院。”

孩子一下子从女人的表情里读出了她想要掩饰的信息。

“……我的精神没有问题。”孩子把目光移到了空白的墙壁上。

“我知道。”女人说。

“那为什么我在这里？”孩子把目光转回来。

女人一言不发的看着他。于是孩子又望向了空白的墙壁。

 

……熄灭的蜡烛。银餐具。火……咔哒咔哒……咔哒咔哒咔哒。他要找的东西已经不见了……鹿站在河流中间，河流一直向前延伸，望不到头……火，火，火。森林不见了。河流不见了……

 

“匡蒂科？”

“是的。”

“布鲁姆医生？”孩子轻声问。“‘在你状态不好的时候最好不要去见你的病人。’有人这么告诉过你吧。”

女人抬起头。“谁告诉你的？”

孩子摇摇头，他观察着女人。女人一脸疲惫。

“死了很多人吗？”一会儿后孩子问。

“是的。侧写出了一点失误。”女人叹了口气，从包里拿出孩子的诊疗记录，“今天我们……”

“布鲁姆医生？”孩子抚摸着床单上的细纹，“介意我看一看死者的资料吗？”

 

*

怪胎。局里这么形容威尔格雷厄姆。

漂亮的女医生牵着他到局子里来的时候，弗吉尼亚的杀人魔在几天前肢解了三名男性。那时杰克克劳福德的脑袋上还没有白发，他不耐烦的坐在那里，听面前的“小孩”作头头是道的分析，孩子的手一直牵着布鲁姆医生，他的表情十分痛苦，然后克劳福德的眼睛一点点的亮了起来。

 

怪胎过不了局里的测试，从未受过正规教育，甚至连枪都握不了。他那么努力的试图想要和局里的其他人一样，但却生来有一套和旁人格格不入的世界观。把他丢进社会里，他活不过七天。

局里给了他一套在近郊的房子，怪胎要求周围有森林，最好是近湖，局里都满足他。一晃他已经在匡蒂科给行为科学部的杰克克劳福德干了六年活，三分之一的时间却因为情绪崩溃不得不在疗养院度过，剩下的一半时间躲在弗吉尼亚大学的讲堂里，另一半才是真正的出外勤。然而克劳福德需要他。怪胎拥有的想象力使他能完美移情，从罪犯的角度思考，这使其他心理咨询专家都望尘莫及。

 

阿拉娜布鲁姆每周都去看他。传言说她爱上了他。克劳福德开车去威尔家接他时看到女医生坐在外面，威尔的狗蹭着她的膝盖，在她的脚下围成一圈。

“他人呢？”

“到湖区去了。”女医生说。

行为科学部的负责人点点头，抬腿就顺着脚印往树林里走去。

“杰克。”女人在他身后叫道，“把他带回来。”

克劳福德冲她挥了挥帽子。女人重又坐下来，她把脸埋进了大狗顺滑的皮毛里。

几个星期后女人红着眼去见克劳福德。“这活我干不了了。”她说。女医生和怪胎大吵了一架，怪胎咬伤了她。“控制他所需要的精力超越了我现有的能力。他把移情力用到了我身上，几乎拖垮了我。”

威尔最后规避了女人的目光，只是淡淡的说：“不要再一边说我没有问题一边试图改变我了，布鲁姆医生。” 他握着女医生的手，牙齿离她的动脉只有一英寸。“六年多了，能纠正的已经纠正了，纠正不了的，也只能这样了。”

 

*

但是杰克克劳福德是不会善罢甘休的。

“这次的案件我们需要一个帮手。” 行为科学部的负责人说。威尔一下子就读出了他的画外音。克劳福德是准备找人接替阿拉娜布鲁姆的工作了。

“也行。”威尔说，挂了电话后他在黑暗里坐了很久。窗外面淅淅沥沥的下着雪，树枝如雪糕般在空气中发抖。

 

后来男人就来了。威尔走进克劳福德办公室的时候男人坐在那里。

男人西装革履，举止优雅有礼，鬓角微有发白，梳理的一丝不苟，气场却让人不易接近。只一眼，威尔就仿佛从他身上看到了自己。

“汉尼拔莱克特。”

男人只报出了自己的名字，威尔却顿生亲近之意，仿佛是无法分离的血与肉，早就如亲人般从出生起就相互信任了很多很多年，连爱都成了惯性。

 

 

 


End file.
